The Search for Mayura
by Killin' the Kitty69
Summary: It's up to Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir to find a missing Mayura, but what if she was really kidnapped. Lives hang in the balance, will Loki let Mayura's as well? Read and find out. Includes Loki's Kakutsei form, simply because he is hot. Rating may change.


Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to write another story, but this is my Matantei Loki, or also known as Mythical Detective Loki Ragnorok, which I will never own. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a hot sunny day as Mayura walked to the detective agency for another day of fun cases, laughing with her friends, and specially being with her favorite little reddish- brown haired detective, Loki.

Loki was a little strange; he was a kid but was smarter than the average teenager. Loki normally wore a black long coat with a white undershirt, he liked to wear black shorts, and he also wore a pair of black boots.

As Mayura walked, she never noticed the pair of green colored eyes watching her every step."I wonder if Loki-kun will go shopping with me later." The cherry blossom haired girl wondered to herself as she walked through the empty streets."I'm sure Loki-kun will go with me!"She cheerfully shouted at nothing.

* * *

"Mayura is late Loki-sama, I hope she is alright?" A tall dark haired teen said to his master, or you could say father.

"I'm sure she's fine, probably just taking her own sweet time as usual," I boy with reddish- brown hair rolled around in his chair to face the person talking to him." Why I'll bet she'll come bursting through the front door any minute now, like she always does."

A few moments later…

* * *

"Hi Loki-kun, I stopped by the store and got some bean rice, so I was wondering if…AHHHH!" Mayura screamed at what she saw when she reached Loki's study. "LOKI-KUN! Loki-kun, look at me! Wake up, come on Loki-kun! LOKI-KUUNNN!"Mayura came up to find Loki and Yamino on the floor in a bloody mess. They had cuts and large gashes all over their bodies. She was horrified, she was so sure today would be a great day, after all today was going to be the day Mayura was going to ask Loki what she meant to him. But now Loki was… was… gone.

{**I will give all the readers a small hint as to what is happening in the story now. Mayura is really in an illusion. That's all the hint I'll give for now, Ko -_-: You ditts, you just gave the story away, stupid Ki. Ki^-^: You are really mean, and i did not, they dont know how she got there, or where she really is. Ko-_-: Neither do we you idiot *sweat drop***}

* * *

"Hm, that's strange."

"Huh, what is the matter, Loki-sama?" Yamino asked worried for both Mayura's sake and his father's. Loki can sense energy, and knew Mayura's energy better than anyone else's energy. When it came to when Mayura was coming, Loki-sama always knew when it was her at the door. But today, he was wrong.

"This makes no sense."Loki paused.

"What do you mean, Loki-sama?" Yamino knew something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"I just felt Mayura's energy coming from down the street, but now…"

"Now?"

"Now it's gone, as if she just vanished."

"Wha…What! Just vanished, but how is that even possible!" Now Yamino was certain of it. Something had happened to Mayura, only question still unanswered was what.

"I believe we should go look for her, Yamino." Loki stood, his chair had been rolled around to face the window, which he now stared out of, as if trying to locate Mayura. "Where did you go Mayura?" He whispered, not really talking to anyone.

* * *

"Loki-kun, I'm so scared right now, what do I do?" Mayura sobbed over his lifeless body, completely unaware of the presences behind her.

"Perhaps I can help you." Mayura swirled around to the familiar voice, the voice of the person who brought Loki back to her.

"Kami…" Mayura saw him, through tear stained eyes, she saw the handsome god. "What… should I do?" Were the last words Mayura said before a bright light engulfed her, and her senses became useless.

* * *

"Do you have anything yet, Fenrir?" Loki asked his son, who is a dog.

(**Which I still think is freaking weird o_O Fenrir: I'm a wolf, NOT a damn dog! Geez ok ok, i'll change it when i get the chance, just let me continue.**)

"Not yet daddy, but I'll find the mystery girl, just you wait." Fenrir said confidently, but to normal ears it sounded like a normal dog barking.

"I hope so Fenrir, and I hope it's before something terrible happens." Loki looked dazedly into the sky, sadness evident in his voice and eyes.

"Loki-tama," Ecchan also looked saddened by his summoners pain.

(**Loki did summon Ecchan, so shut it**)

"Loki-sama," Yamino felt his father's pain, he knew how important Mayura was to him, just last night they had had a conversation about the mystery obsessed girl.

**********************Flash Back**********************************

"Yamino," Loki said, getting his sons attention immediately. He was in his true form, sitting in his chair staring out the window with Fenrir on his lap and Ecchan circling above his head. He lightly stroked Fenrir's fur.

"Yes Loki-sama, may I help you with something, would like more tea?" Yamino asked his Father, pausing from his duty of dusting; he stared at the back of Loki's chair awaiting an answer.

"No, I just wanted to talk." He shifted lightly in his seat, Fenrir had jumped off his lap, and went to smell the pastries on the coffee table, trying to take one he saw Yamino glare at him not to.

"About what Loki-sama?" He asked his father, coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Mayura," He nearly whispered, his voice a volume just above that of a whisper, so Yamino could hear him.

"What about Mayura-san, Loki-sama?" Yamino asked, he knew well enough, that Loki was quite fond of the mortal girl, but he'd never wanted to talk about her before.

"Why," he paused, trying to think of what to say next, "do I feel so drawn to her, as if she must always be by my side? I don't understand it at all." The Norse God sighed heavily; he was so tired of looking outside, but also of the inside of his study as well, so he settled for closing his eyes, but when he did, thoughts of Mayura began to enter his psyche. Thoughts of her smiling face, what it would be like to kiss that smile, to taste her mouth, to feel her soft skin, what it might be like ravish the skin, and hear her angelic voice moan his name, but he couldn't do it in his sealed form, it would seem so wrong.

Yamino looked at his father for a time, how was he to answer a question like that? "I…I don't really know Loki-sama, I'm not really skilled in the matter, that's more a question for Freya-sama." Yamino bowed, he felt like he had failed Loki in a way.

"There is no need; I have no reason to think you have failed me, it was a question not even I could answer." He stood, "I think I'll retire for the night, good night Yamino."

************************End FB**********************************

"Father, I've got the scent! I found mystery girl!" Fenrir took off in a high speed run, the scent becoming stronger, as was an evil aura.

'Mayura, what the hell would you be doing here?' Loki eyed the mysterious mansion, they had been to this mansion once before on a case, but that case almost resulted in Loki losing Mayura forever because of a spell Heimdall had cast on the mansion in yet another attempt to kill Loki.

"Hurry Daddy, no time to lose, mystery girl's scent is disappearing quickly, much faster than a normal scent would." Fenrir ran even faster than before, nearly breaking down the front door had it not mysteriously swung open.

They ran down a few hall ways, and a flight of steps to the second floor, when Fenrir stopped.

"Damn, I lost the scent." Fenrir cursed, as did Loki, only his was mentally.

'How am I going to find Mayura now?'

* * *

Sorry Kiddies, but that's all for now, if enough people like it i will add more, just review and tell me your thoughts. Ja!


End file.
